Where My Music's Playing
by whoaitspurple
Summary: Set in season 4. She notices the few small freckles on Rachel's cheeks because of how close they actually were and her brain kind of just stopped registering anything else that isn't in this bed right now.
1. Chapter 1

**It's pretty AU but I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. Leave comments and prompts and stuff :)**

**Part 1**

The doctor's waiting room has always creeped Santana out; the off white walls, the weird magazines, the uncomfortable chairs. She's almost starting to regret coming but then she remembered the look on Rachel's face back at the loft and then Santana feels the small knot in her stomach again. Berry can't be pregnant…I mean, okay she can be if she really needs to be technical. But come on, it's Rachel Berry for Christ's sake.

Santana didn't exactly know what she was expecting when she decided to move to New York but holding Rachel Berry's hand through a pregnancy scare wasn't exactly a part of the glamorous and glitzy picture she wants to paint for herself. I mean, sure they've gotten much closer in the last few months, maybe a lot closer than Santana cares to admit, but she still vaguely remembers the annoying little Yentl she would have been delighted to strangle just 3 years ago. So the fact that she's sitting in a doctor's office right now, waiting for_Rachel Berry_ to find out whether she's carrying Plastic Man's baby or not and actually being quite concerned to the point of vomiting…that fact, is pretty surreal to Santana.

She didn't even realize she was staring at the door until it starts to open and Rachel walks out and at first, Santana can't seem to read the look on her friend's face until Rachel looks up and her eyes just don't look the same as they did before walking into the room behind that door.

"So?" Maybe it sounds too casual or insensitive or whatever, but it's all Santana can muster and before her brain catches on to what's actually happening, Rachel covers her face with her hands and Santana is on her feet wrapping her arms around her friend while she clings and sobs into her favorite sweater.

….

She's not going to scream. Because she understands the situation at hand and she's not going to yell and unleash Snixx on a pregnant woman. \Nope, she's not going to scream.

"But you _just _said that you wanted a bacon cheeseburger." Santana grinds her teeth as she slides the loft door close for the _third _time because Rachel can't seem to make up her mind on what she wants for dinner and Kurt is back at Vogue for the night so she gets to do the delightful duty of staying with an_extremely _hormonal Rachel Berry for the third night in a row.

Rachel leans her head back onto the back of the couch for a second before glancing back at a very unimpressed Santana holding a greasy bag of burgers and fries.

"It's not _me_ that wants the bacon cheeseburger, Santana, I'm still vegan." She says and Santana has to count to ten one more time to even take another step closer to the couch, "It's this thing," she points to her middle, "that wants that. I'm not hungry anymore."

It takes every ounce of self-control and patience she didn't even know she had for Santana to let out a long sigh and sit next to her friend before dropping the bag of food onto the coffee table in front of them.

"_The baby_," she emphasizes as she points at Rachel's barely visible bump, "is going to be making a lot of your food choices for the next nine months, Berry." She says and Rachel leans her head back on the couch again and closes her eyes, "And I know you're hungry, so just eat."

"Santana I can't eat meat…" Rachel says lifting her head and seeing Santana pull out a wrapped up burger from the bag, "I want to at least try and stay true to staying vegan."

Santana holds the burger in front of her anyway, "It's veggie." She says with a small smile, "no cheese with fried tofu, so just pretend it's bacon."

Rachel kind of just stares at her for a second and then covers her face with her hands and starts crying. Santana doesn't even flinch when she immediately wraps around Rachel's shoulders and the girl buries her face into Santana's neck.

"What's the matter?" Santana asks and she's fighting to roll her eyes at the big ball of hormones that's sitting next to her.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel manages to choke out and even through the sobs, Santana hears the realization in Rachel's voice and she lets out a sigh because she's been wondering when this was going to happen.

It's been three weeks and since then, the technicalities have been sorted out…well, for the most part. First, telling Brody; and in spite of how Santana and Kurt feel about the Boy Made of Plastic, they agreed it just wouldn't be right keeping this sort of thing from the guy who is half responsible (100% if you ask Santana because, well, don't fuck with her friends) for the current mess they're in. Brody gave the whole "can't mess up my chances, _think about our future, Rach"_speech and that was that. Secondly, Rachel is keeping the baby. There wasn't even a chance in any corner of hell that there was another option, with or without Brody and Santana remembers letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when Rachel announced her decision.

So yeah, Rachel's been fine for the most part, but if there's anything that Santana's learned about Rachel, it's that the chick can't bottle up anything for too long. Truthfully, Santana is surprised that the jolt of it all is just finally surfacing.

"I'm pregnant, Santana." Rachel says again after she finally calms down enough to speak clearly again, "How am I supposed to do this on my own?"

Santana pulls away just enough to hold her friend by the shoulders, "Who said you have to do this on your own?"

Rachel wipes away the tears streaming down her face with her sleeve and Santana places a small kiss on the side of the girl's head before wrapping both arms around her again. "We're not going anywhere, Rach." She's never called Rachel that before and even if it's just shortening a name, it's a term of endearment and Santana tries to ignore the weird feeling at the pit of her stomach, "I promise I won't ever let you do this alone."

And with that, she feels Rachel's shoulders relax a little and she hears a small "Thanks, Santana" before they pull away and Santana hands Rachel her burger again, and they eat while Santana pushes aside a feeling that just seems way too familiar but not at all comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys! Give me some input though! I wanna know what you guys think!**

**Chapter 2**

As much as she loves New York City, the whole, needing a shower after getting out of the subway gets old pretty fast and Santana makes a mental note to buy hand sanitizer (or a small bottle of bleach) to carry around from now on. It used to really add to the novelty of being in the city, like she was really roughin' it up there with the New Yorkers, trudging through the grey slush in the winter time and pushing her way into a train or the subway stairs. How do people get used to this exactly? And is it really necessary for personal space to not exist at all in the New York subway system? Isn't there a way to—

"Hey, San—

"Rachel! What the hell?" Santana yells yanking the shower curtain to cover her body.

"Seriously? When have you ever been shy about your body?" Rachel rolls her eyes and doesn't exactly move from where she was standing and Santana pulls the curtain closer.

"That's not the point, what do you want?"

Rachel flashes that smirk that Santana still can't tell if it's cute or just plain annoying and holds up a DVD.

"Moulin Rouge? You interrupted my shower to ask me about Moulin Rouge?"

"Come on, Kurt's staying at Adam's tonight and I've been by myself all day." Rachel slumps her shoulders, "Please?"

"Can you be any more needy?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You can't keep playing that card forever, Berry." If there was a record for the biggest eye roll, Santana just beat it.

"I can for about the next seven months." That smirk again. _God._

"Whatever, will you at least let me finish my shower in peace?"

"I can do that." Rachel takes the curtain from Santana's hands and pulls it back into place. Santana shakes her head and goes back to lathering her hair as she hears "I'll make popcorn!" before the door slamming shut.

…

Santana will never admit to it out loud, but she kind of loves this movie. And she will use every ounce of strength she has to not let out a sob when Sateen and Christian sings _Come What May_ for the very last time because it is literally one of the most heart breaking scenes in movie history, right?

She glances over at Rachel to check if she would notice if Santana wiped a tear streaming down her face and she notices that the little gremlin's fallen asleep on her. Santana almost reached over to wake her up, until she sees the girl fold her arms over herself and Santana takes the blanket that was next to her and drapes it over Rachel.

She goes to adjust the blanket when she feels Rachel's hand on her own, "I'm awake," but her eyes are still closed, anyway, "Just stay with me 'til the movie finishes." And before she had the chance to object, Rachel's adjusts herself so she's leaning against Santana's arm.

How exactly do you shove a sleeping, pregnant Rachel off of you when she just looks so damn comfortable, and what the hell, the movie's almost over anyway. So Santana gently moves her arm so it's along the back of the couch but then Rachel reaches up and pulls it back down so it's around her shoulders grunting "It's cold."

Santana stifles a small laugh, and looks back over to the TV as Sateen takes her final breath in Christian's arms and Santana lifts her free hand gently as to not disturb the girl sleeping and is pretty much on top of her, to wipe a tear from her face with her sleeve.

"I knew you liked this movie." She hears Rachel mumble, and she can see the small smile forming on her friend's face, eyes still closed.

"Shut up, I thought you were sleeping."

"I am, you shut up."

...

"Ma, you really don't have to." Santana holds the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she slides the loft door close. She sees Rachel looking up from a magazine and gestures a wave.

Santana gives her a small nod and rolls her eyes at the phone call she was having and Rachel lets out a small laugh before going back into her magazine.

"Okay, si, si, I'll meet you at the airport then. Ok, Ma, I got it!...Yes, i'll see you soon...yeah yeah, love you too."

Santana puts the phone down at the kitchen table and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

"So, my mom's coming to town." She says simply, resting her feet up on the coffee table.

"That'll be fun." Rachel says quietly, not looking up from whatever she was reading.

Santana furrows her eyebrows, "What's the issue?" and Rachel only replies by shrugging and shaking her head. "Spill it, Berry. It's not like she's staying with us. She'll be in a hotel somewhere in Manhattan for some lawyer convention...do lawyers even have that? Like since when does that exist?"

Rachel puts the magazine down on the coffee table and lets out a sigh, "It's not that. It's just...it's...Does she know about me?"

_Oh._

Santana looks at her for a second and then shakes her head, "No, am I supposed to warn her about it or something?" It would be a good idea for Santana to tell her mom about the situation before noticing on her own the small bump that's barely, but very much there, forming in Rachel's middle. But she knows her mom, yeah it's gonna be a bit of a shock, but Mama Lopez is probably the coolest mom on the planet, and she would never say, do or think anything negative about this situation...except maybe the question of what exactly is going to happen when it comes to the living situation once the baby actually arrives but whatever, they'll cross that bridge when they get there.

Rachel doesn't reply and leans her head back against the back of the couch.

"Rach, she's not going to judge you."

Again, silence on the other end.

"Look, I'll call her and tell her. I mean yeah, it'll be a little bit of a surprise at first," Maybe more than a little bit, but whatever, "Your dads didn't exactly throw a party either, but this is _my _mom." She doesn't exactly know if Rachel is getting the message she's trying to send out here, but she keeps trying anyway, "Look, she never would have let me move out here if she didn't trust who I was moving in with." Rachel looks at her for a second and then nods, "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright then." Santana gets up and walks over to the DVD tower and spins herself so she's looking at the shorter girl again, "What do you wanna watch tonight?"

"I know Orange is the New Black is on Netflix," Rachel smiles, "We can watch that."

"Really?" Santana asks. Who even is this girl sitting in front of her?

Rachel nods and picks up her phone next to her, "I'll order pizza."

Santana raises an eyebrow and then decides to not question the very very nice gesture because she can't even count with her fingers how many times Rachel's turned down the show whenever she and Kurt wanted to do a marathon.

She walks back to the couch and plops herself down before Rachel adjust her legs so they're sitting across Santana's lap.

Whatever, as long as Yentl doesn't start asking for foot massages, she can keep up with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A pretty Santana-centric chapter, but the next few will be oozing with Pezberry goodness. That's the plan, anyway. Enjoy!**

There are many, many things Santana is amazing at; dancing, singing, and making a big mess still look exceptionally organized. She knows it's kind of pointless because her mom will be going in her dresser, closet, drawers and just about everywhere she can, to organize it herself. Obviously, only _after_ she yells at Santana in Spanish about when she's gonna learn to get her shit together and _"just fold them, mija, honestly Santana, we've been through this for the last 18 years, blah, blah, __**blah.**_"She was just about done organizing (shoving) clothes into her dresser and on to piling books and DVDs in the corner of her "room" when—

"Mrs. Lopez! Hi!"

She pushes the curtain aside and pokes her head out, "Ma?" Santana pulls herself up and walks over to Kurt and her mother cheek kissing before she turns to Rachel and does the same.

"I thought I was meeting you at the airport." Santana says as her mom pulls her into a tight embrace, and Santana basks in it for maybe a second longer because, _God,_ she missed her Mami.

"I knew you would be late, so I just took a cab." Mrs. Lopez says in a _duh_ tone that Santana realized at a very young age is where she gets her sass from. And her mom's totally right because she should have been at the airport a half hour ago.

"Oh yeah." Santana says easily before picking up the luggage and puts it at the corner of the loft for the time being.

Mrs. Lopez lets out a small laugh and shakes her head "Nice place you guys got here." She says with a whistle as she makes herself comfortable on the couch and it may sound sarcastic to other people, but Santana knows it was a sincere comment, but probably because she thought it would be much worse than it actually is.

"So, how are you kids doing?" she asks, it's really a formality at this point since Santana called her and filled her in just last night and Kurt, Rachel and Santana are kind of still just standing by the door.

"Good!" Kurt pipes after no one really says anything, "Still hangin' in there." He makes a noise that Santana assumes is supposed to be forced laughter and walks over to the chair next to the couch and sits down while the two girls follow, Santana sitting between her mom and Rachel.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Santana asks, trying to break the god awful tension in the room right now.

"I figured I'd make you kids dinner since I'm sure you all haven't had a single home cooked meal since you left Lima." It's kind of true, it's pretty much been fast food and take out on a daily basis. Except the cereal. Cereal is a good meal at any time of the day. "So, where's the closest grocery store?"

…

The closest market is only a block away and her mom wanted to see exactly what the neighborhood her daughter is staying in was like. Which really isn't too bad Santana insists and she decides to leave out the homeless men who constantly ogle at her whenever she walks by.

They've finished picking out different types of food and Santana doesn't even bother asking what exactly her mom is making because anything is better than pizza, cheeseburgers and take out Chinese food at this point. Her mom decides to take on the job to buy toiletries and different things for the loft as well and Santana's not going to object to that either.

Mrs. Lopez reaches for body wash and Santana shakes her head, "We can't buy that anymore." She says and picks up a different bottle before throwing it into the shopping cart.

"But that's your favourite." The older woman says, making a face. Santana's used the same Vanilla scented body wash since she was 16 and she vaguely remembers the temperamental Cheerio from just a few years ago, stating very clearly it's the only body wash she wants in her bathroom.

"Rachel can't stand the smell anymore…makes her nauseous." Santana says simply and Mrs. Lopez lets out a small laugh and nods her head.

"How long will that actually last?"

"How long will what last?"

"The whole nausea thing." Santana says easily, "I mean, I'm trying to read up on this stuff but I can only read about it for so long, and pregnancy is really gross, Ma."

Mrs. Lopez smiles and shakes her head, "It depends, mija." She says softly, picking up a package of toilet paper and they walk in silence for a while because Santana is actually just waiting for the lecture her mother was probably preparing on the way up here.

"Santana, you know I trust you. And you know that me and your Papi will support any decision you make, because I didn't raise a stupid girl." Santana nods still looking straight ahead as they walk down another aisle, "And you know I like Kurt and Rachel too-

"Mom, I know." And she does, so she's scrambling for the right words to explain more thoroughly, and _maturely, _because that's kind of the whole point of why she moved away from that god awful town and she will do everything in her power to not let her parents regret their decision of letting their 18 year old daughter pack up and leave without much of a solid plan at all.

"Look I know, the situation at hand isn't very ideal," Santana says, trying to use the most mature way to begin this conversation. She turns to face her mother because at this point she thinks she knows where this conversation is leading. "But it's not really changing my plans either. I mean, I went to an audition last week and I think it went pretty okay…and I'm still taking my singing lessons. I'm even thinking about doing the extension dance classes in NYADA, and who knows, maybe I can get in next year even though I don't really know what I want yet, but I know the option is there..." She knows she's rambling, but the more she talks, the more the whole thing is kind of making sense, and she's wondering if her mom needs as much convincing as she does, "anyway, I think I might have gotten a job at some diner."

She knows her mom is holding back her laughter but instead she holds up both hands, "Hey, I'm your mother and they said it's in the job description to ask these questions."

Santana shrugs and holds back a smile and silently thanks whatever God there is for giving her such a cool mom. "Happy to keep you in the loop, Ma."

"Well I'm glad you're not just spending all that money we gave you." She nudges Santana a little and they keep walking, "Even though I did see a couple of pairs of heels I don't remember packing for you before you left."

Santana fake gasps and uses her best insulted face, "I actually have no idea what you're talking about, Mother."

Mrs. Lopez rolls her eyes and puts a hand on her daughter's arm, letting out a deep sigh "Santana, I want you to know how proud of you I am, mija." She says softly, and with everything that's going on right now, Santana feels a small shift in the weight on her shoulders. "For knowing what you want and going after it. I guess me and your Papi lucked out huh?" Santana gives her a small smile before linking their arms together as they walk.

"I guess I can't take all the credit." Santana shrugs and places a small kiss on her mother's cheek, "but yeah, you two did make a pretty sweet kid."

…

"Mrs. Lopez, that was so delicious." Rachel says, trying and failing miserably at an attempt to _not_ look like she hasn't eaten in days. (Which would be a complete lie because they've had to do two grocery runs in the past week because she just can't seem to _stop eating the entire apartment.)_

Mrs. Lopez smiles as she leans back on her chair, Santana mirroring her and placing her hands on her extremely full belly before saying, "Seriously, mom, you've totally outdone yourself tonight." And Kurt mumbles something along the lines of "Just so good" while still stuffing his face with food.

"Well now that we're all pretty satiated," The older woman says, placing her elbows on the table before—

"Ma, no." Santana says because she has a fairly good idea as to where this conversation is heading.

Mrs. Lopez waves away her daughter's comment and makes a face, "I just wanted to say, that if any of you need help with whatever, that my cell phone is always on. I'm not going to pry, I just want all three of you to know that." She says firmly and then looks at Rachel, "Have you been to the doctor's since?"

The smaller girl shakes her head and before she even realizes what she's doing, Santana reaches under the table and takes Rachel's hand.

"Well we need to make you an appointment and Santana and Kurt, you make sure she goes because I need to fly out once the conference is done tomorrow night."

"I thought you just said you weren't gonna pry…" Santana mumbles, and Rachel tugs at her hand which means, shut up you idiot and let her speak.

Mrs. Lopez shakes her head and lets out a sigh, "I talked to your dads before I came and they wanted me to make sure you," she looks at Rachel, "are doing okay, and from what I can tell, you three are doing just fine."

Rachel smiles and Santana notices her eyes and the tears that are threatening to fall again.

"_Dios mio_, Ma, look what you did now." Santana huffs jokingly and Rachel lets go of her hand just to smack her arm with it.

"I can't help it, okay?"

…

The goodbyes were fairly short. Santana, Rachel and Kurt walked Mrs. Lopez back down to street level to hail a cab. She says goodbye to Kurt and Rachel, reminding Rachel that she can call if she ever has any questions and Santana tries to choke back the tears when her mom takes her into her arms again and says, "You come visit soon, alright? Your Papi misses you." Santana nods and opens the car door for her to slide in before they watch the cab disappear down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**And so it begins...Hope you guys like! There's more coming, I promise!**

**...**

"So, is it a yes or a no?" Kurt asks, nudging Rachel a bit while Santana just nods her head frantically with a smile plastered on her face.

Kurt got invited to an event and Isabelle insisted that the two girls come along as well and it was a general consensus (minus Rachel) that this is the perfect opportunity to finally get out of the loft. She can't even remember the last time they've all been out together and she's finally received her first pay check which obviously meant new clothes and what's the use of new clothes if you can't go out in them?

"No." Rachel says flatly.

"What?! Why not?" Santana asks her face dropping and she glances over at Kurt who shrugs and shakes his head before looking back at the other girl, "Rachel, this is a _Vogue event_! Why aren't we going?"

"I didn't say _we _aren't going," Rachel doesn't even look up from the book she's holding, "I'm saying _I'm_ not going."

Santana makes a face and leans back against the couch, "Fine, then." She says easily, and folds her arms across her chest.

"Rachel, come on." It's Kurt's turn now, "You can't sit on this couch all night."

"I won't be." Rachel says, closing her book and getting up from her seat, "I'll be in my room. You guys have a good time."

Santana watches Rachel walk to her space across the loft and pulls the curtain into place. She fights the urge to pad over where Rachel is to force her into anything else other than sweats and drag her out of the loft and instead, mutters that she'll be ready in 15 minutes to Kurt before walking to her own space.

Whatever, she _really _wants to go to this event tonight. And she _really _needs to get out of this loft.

…

She can hear them muttering to each other after pulling at her curtain for privacy and Rachel lets out a sigh before turning to face the mirror by the window. She takes off her sweater and then looks at her own reflection as she places a hand on her middle for a second before grabbing her robe and pulling it onto herself.

…

She can feel herself dozing off but it's only 9:30 and does she really have to be this lame just because she's pregnant now? Santana and Kurt left about an hour ago and she immediately regretted not going after them just as she heard the loft door close.

But now she's here, alone and not being able to blame anyone else and she's literally fighting herself from starting to tear up.

Seriously, she's even starting to annoy herself, these hormones just need to_ stop._

She wonders how Kurt and Santana have been able to put up with her for this long. Santana especially since, well, the girl's rap sheet is kind of against her when it comes to rage black outs. But she's actually been pretty amazing to Rachel and the fact that she hasn't torn Rachel's head from her body yet is a miracle in of itself.

And Rachel hasn't forgotten that Santana came here on a pretty big whim, especially because of the whole Brittany and Sam thing and she can't help but feel a tiny bit of resentment towards Brittany because, seriously? Sam's great, she obviously knows that, but Santana hasn't really been the same since the two girls officially broke it off, hell Santana dropped out of school and almost stayed in Lima just to be closer to Brittany. It just didn't seem fair.

But then again- Rachel adjusts herself in her bed because she can't even pay attention to what she's reading anymore- if Santana and Brittany had gotten back together, Santana wouldn't be here. In New York.

With her.

And she can't really imagine doing this whole thing without her now.

She suddenly hears the door sliding open, "Hello?"

"It's just me." Santana says, pushing Rachel's curtain to the side. She kind of just stands there for a second and then says, "It just didn't feel right leaving a pregnant chick on her own to go to some party."

Rachel feels a smile tugging on her lips, "But it's a _Vogue_ party."

Santana couldn't help but smile at that either, "Whatever, you wanna watch a movie or something? Because it's apparently all we like to do now."

Rachel nods, "But I wanna stay in bed."

"I'll grab my laptop." Santana disappears in her room for a moment and then comes back in her shorts and a tank top, MacBook in hand and settles herself next to Rachel.

"Why didn't you stay with Kurt?" Rachel asks and Santana glances at her for a second before going back to look at her screen.

"I told you," Santana mutters, "It just felt weird leaving you here." She's not lying, it did feel weird but why she came back after a half hour of already being in the subway, in the cold _and _looking hot in her new dress? She couldn't really give a straight answer to that. But she can feel Rachel looking at her so she turns her head, "What? Stop staring."

Rachel holds back from smiling and looks towards the screen before saying, "It's Brittany's loss, you know" before she even realized what she was saying.

She expected Santana to close the laptop and walk out because they haven't even said her name out loud in the loft since Santana's moved in, but she just looks at Rachel maybe a second longer than she should have because her stomach is tightening up again. "Yeah." Is the only response she can come up with.

Rachel lets out a sigh, "Don't hit me, but I just wanna know how you're doing with…that situation." She chokes out, because she's genuinely curious.

"I can't hit a pregnant chick." Santana mutters, not looking at the girl next to her, "But I'm fine. She's happy, so…"

Rachel nods her head even though they're not even looking at each other anymore but she can feel the warmth of Santana's skin against hers.

"Why didn't you want to come out tonight?" Santana asks, even though she already knows the answer.

The shorter girl shrugs and forces a smile, "I guess you can say I just didn't wanna see any of my dresses fitting on me differently."

Santana takes the MacBook off her lap and turns towards the girl next to her. "Take it from me, Rach, pregnant or not, you're still hot."

She doesn't mean it to sound so crass, and she almost regrets saying it but then Rachel smiles and she can feel herself smiling back.

"So you thought I was hot even before I was pregnant?" Rachel asks with a tone that Santana's never heard before.

Santana laughs, "Okay, yes, I said it." And even she hears the slight break in her voice. She doesn't know if it's because of Rachel's massive duvet but Santana suddenly feels sudden heat rush through her body. (Okay, she knows it's not the duvet.)

Rachel feels a slight hitch in her breath and clears her throat, "Santana?"

"Yeah?" She notices the few small freckles on Rachel's cheeks because of how close they actually were and her brain kind of just stopped registering anything else that isn't in this bed at this point.

"Are you gonna kiss me?"

"Would that be okay?" _Please don't say no._

"I think so." And Rachel sucks her bottom lip between her teeth for a second and seriously, Santana's brain is pretty much donezo at this point.

"Okay."

Their lips fit so perfectly together that Santana could barely stifle a moan and she feels Rachel sink deeper in to the kiss and that's all it takes for Santana to bring her hand against Rachel's jaw and then Rachel's tongue fights her way into her mouth and Santana's pretty sure she's stopped breathing because this was just _too good._

She presses in for another tiny moment before pulling away gently and she sees Rachel blink at her, her fingers on her lips.

"Wow." Is all Santana can muster and Rachel looks up at her through those eyelashes and it takes every ounce of strength Santana has to not attack the other girl's lips again.

"I think we just found something better to do than watch a movie." Rachel says softly with a smile before pressing another small kiss on Santana's lips and the other girl lets out a small laugh.

"You can sleep here tonight," Rachel says, "If you want."

Santana adjusts herself on the bed so she's laying back against the pillows, "I wasn't planning on leaving." She says, taking Rachel's hand and pulling the girl closer towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana flutters her eyes open and for a split second, she forgets where she is and then Rachel moves softly against her and she can't even stop herself from smiling even if it is only 8 in the morning. She places a small kiss on the girl's shoulder before pulling away gently and lifting herself off the bed trying not to wake the girl next to her.

"Morning."

Santana snaps around quickly, "_Jesus Christ_ Kurt, you scared the shit out of me." She says before pulling Rachel's curtain back in place, "I thought you were staying at Adam's? And be quiet, she's still sleeping."

Kurt takes a sip of his coffee before handing it over to his friend who gratefully takes it before leaning against the counter to face him, "Wasn't feeling it last night so I came home." He says simply with a slight shrug, "How was _your _night?" he asks in a teasing tone, gesturing towards Rachel's space.

Santana takes another sip of coffee and keeps her lips on the mug while glancing at Kurt, "S'okay."

Kurt furrows his eyebrows and folds his arms across his chest, "Why do you have that face?"

"What face?"

"That face you make when you know you did something wrong." Kurt sighs deeply and Santana kind of just stares at him trying to hide her smile with the mug, and _Jesus_, Kurt's face right now, "Oh my God, Santana, you didn't!"

"What? No! It was just…" She tries to keep her voice down, "It was just a kiss." She says softly as she watches Kurt's mouth open to say something but then he decides against it and just puts a hand over it instead, "What? Kurt, I know okay, it was kind of stupid—

"Kind of stupid? Santana, she's pregnant!"

Santana rolls her eyes and pulls at Kurt's arm to bring him to her own space, farther away from Rachel's. "What the hell is that even supposed to mean? And okay, I take that back because it _wasn't_ stupid, it was actually really nice and—

"And what?"

"And what if I wanna kiss her again? Is that so bad?" Santana's pushing and she's going to keep pushing until Kurt gives her a damn good reason not to.

Kurt drops his shoulders a little bit and stares at her for a second then pulls her to sit on the bed with him, "Look, Santana, can we just take a step back for a second here?" Santana breathes in deeply and fights back another comment, "Not only is Rachel just a big bag of emotions right now, but _you _just got out of a relationship yourself. You're both extremely vulnerable right now and I just don't wanna see either of you get hurt."

Okay, so that is true. But the kiss, and Rachel's lips and _God,_ that stupid smile…

And then Santana feels Kurt nudge her a bit to snap her back to the now and all she can say is, "Okay" because really, what _was _last night? They kissed… a lot. And the only thing crazier than the fact that she was kissing _Rachel fucking Berry _last night, is that she really _really _liked kissing her and then her stomach does that thing again and all she wants to do is curl up in bed next to the girl just right across the loft and not have to rationalize anything at 8 am in the goddamn morning.

"What are you guys doing?"

The two snap their heads to see Rachel standing by Santana's curtain and Santana shifts uncomfortably on the bed because her mind just sort of went blank when she sees Rachel in her shorts and NYADA shirt and she's kind of fighting with herself because how can someone look that good after just waking up? And did Rachel always have those legs? Because she sure as hell never noticed them last year.

"Nothing," Kurt says finally, and Rachel makes a face, "You need to be ready for your doctor's appointment in an hour, so haul ass, girl."

Santana notices Rachel nod and then look at her for one tiny moment with that same look she had just before their lips touched last night and really, that tiny moment is all Santana needs and she realizes how fucking screwed she is if Kurt's actually right.

…

Santana scrolls through her phone as she sits next to Rachel in the same waiting room they were in almost 3 months ago and she's torn from resenting Kurt for needing to go to work last minute and silently thanking whatever God there is for giving her more time alone with the girl sitting next to her.

Her phone buzzes softly and she unlocks it to see a message from Kurt.

_Just think about what I said.  
See you both later tonight.  
XX_

Santana locks her phone again and then she feels Rachel's hand on her arm, "Hey, are you okay? You haven't said much since we left the loft."

Santana looks at her and her brain's doing that thing again so she looks away before it gets too fuzzy, "Yeah, I'm okay." She forces a smile, "Just tired I guess."

Rachel kind of nudges her so Santana's looking at her again, "Well I had a good sleep myself." She says with a small smile and Santana fights the urge to look down at Rachel's lips, "Are we going to talk about it at all?"

Santana lets out a small laugh, of course Rachel's gonna want to talk about it. Since when did Rachel not want to talk about _anything_ at all?

"I don't know."

Rachel nods and kind of shifts away and Santana immediately regrets her response, "Hey, I'm just saying we don't have to talk about it right now," she says softly, "I mean, we don't have to rush anything right? I mean, you don't even like girls—

"Why do we have to put a label on it?" Rachel asks quickly, adjusting herself so her whole body is facing Santana, "I mean all I know is that I really enjoyed last night and I just remember waking up this morning and being upset because you weren't next to me."

Santana breathes in deeply because she wasn't exactly expecting that response…and she wasn't expecting to be talking about this in a doctor's office either, but whatever.

"I just need to make sure this is what you want…and not just the hormones acting up or whatever."

"And don't you think I want to make sure that I'm not just some rebound either?" Rachel's voice just went a little bit higher than usual which she didn't even think was possible but Santana just blinks and before she got to say anything else, the nurse is calling out Rachel's name and Rachel's walking away, glancing at Santana for a quick second before closing the door behind her.

…

All she remembers is the nurse calling her inside after about 20 minutes of Rachel going in by herself, and then she sees her in a gown sitting up on the small clinic bed and the nurse telling them to take their time and that she would be back to check on them in a few minutes.

"There's no heart beat." Rachel says softly looking down at her hands on her lap and Santana feels like she's frozen into place until Rachel looks up at her before saying, "I lost the baby."

Santana pulls the other girl into her embrace and she starts to hear the small sobs so she holds her tighter and whispers, "It's going to be okay" over and over again when she really doesn't know when it will be.

…

**So this chapter kind of just did a 180 and it's extremely sad but I wanna know what you guys think. Should I make an alternative? Either way, the story is still developing but I want to hear feedbacks!**


	6. Chapter 6

If it had been any other day, Santana would be rushing home from the diner to Rachel sitting on the couch, ready to press play to whatever movie she's chosen for them to watch that night and they would wait for Kurt to get home extremely late and watch a few episodes of Orange is the New Black. But it's been a week since that trip to the clinic and it's been four days since Rachel left for Lima because her dads insisted she needed more time to recover, physically and mentally. They've exchanged text messages and a few calls (mostly Santana, saying good morning and Rachel sending a good night) but other than that, the two have been pretty tight lipped about everything else.

Santana's trying really hard to not mind, because Rachel is hurt and it kills her more than she ever thought it could knowing that Rachel isn't the same Rachel right now and she can't do anything about it, but the four days has dragged on long enough and all she wants is for her friend (or whatever she is right now) to be back.

Santana walks in to the loft and sees Kurt reading a magazine on the couch with a tea in hand and it's at the tip of her tongue, what she wants to say, but she figures it can wait a few more minutes.

"How was work today?" Kurt asks, not looking away from his magazine.

"It was fine. Listen, I think I'm gonna go to Lima." Okay, so it really couldn't wait a few more minutes.

Kurt looks up and blinks at her for a tiny moment and says, "Okay."

"Is that all?" She asks, making a face. Because really, she had her whole argument speech ready.

Kurt smiles a bit and looks back down at his magazine, "I noticed you've been sleeping in her bed the past two nights…" he says softly, not really answering her question.

And then Santana's palms are getting sweaty because she thought she was being so stealth at being so pathetic and missing Rachel so much, she needed to be around her stuff just to feel somewhat closer to her so she doesn't say anything else.

"Look Santana, if you need to go, then go. I actually wish I could be there too but work is killing me with deadlines so I would feel better knowing that you're around to make sure she's okay." Because he remembers the day of the clinic, getting the call. And Santana remembers trying to comfort Rachel in her room and she could swear that in the days she was still in New York before leaving for Lima, Rachel barely said two words to either of her roommates and that was just plain way too weird.

"I'm leaving tonight." She says softly.

Kurt nods, "I'll bring you to the airport."

…

"Rach, pumpkin, you have a visitor."

Rachel looks up at her dad who pokes his head into her bed room door. She furrows her eyebrows, there's no one else who knows that she's back in town. Why would anyone be visiting?

"Hey."

And then she notices Santana standing at her doorway, hands closed together in front of her and she has this smile that kind of took Rachel's breath away for a second and then before she knows it, she had her arms around the other girl and Santana closes her eyes absentmindedly while holding Rachel in her arms.

"I'll leave you two to it." Mr. Berry says softly with a small smile before closing Rachel's bedroom door.

Rachel pulls away just enough to look at the other girl's face and she feels a smile forming that she hasn't felt in about a week, "What are you doing here?" she asks softly, her arms still around Santana's waist.

"I couldn't stand being that far away and not knowing how you're doing." Santana says softly and she tightens her own grip around the other girl because even the small distance between them felt like too much. Rachel could feel her eyes brimming with tears and she closes them to try and hold it back, "What's the matter?" Santana asks gently, putting a hand on Rachel's cheek, "I thought you'd be happy to see me." She says in a teasing tone.

Rachel lets out a small tearful laugh and shakes her head, "I am. That's why I'm crying…and plus the doctor said the whole hormones thing is still gonna kick in for a bit longer."

Santana smiles, "I can deal with that."

…

She doesn't know how long they've been lying in Rachel's bed for, but she really really doesn't mind. Rachel's been asleep for a little while now, and Santana decides to just keep the smaller girl there in her arms because she knows she probably hasn't slept well in the past week.

She feels Rachel move against her and she can see her fluttering her eyes open. "How long have I been out for?" Rachel asks softly pressing herself closer to the other girl.

Santana shrugs and leans her head back against the pillows again, "Dunno, but I figured you needed your sleep."

Rachel nods against her shoulder and places her arm across Santana's body, "You know, it wasn't the hormones." She says softly, looking up at Santana, "The kiss, and this whole thing…I don't think it's the hormones."

Santana nods, and Rachel's kind of holding her breath waiting for a response and then Santana says, "And I hope you know this isn't some sort of rebound either."

Rachel looks down again, "You don't have to say that. Like you said, we don't have to rush it, I just thought you should know."

"Rach, I flew back from New York to Lima because I _needed_ that badly to come see you," Santana says softly, adjusting herself so that they're sitting face to face, "And while you were gone, I would stay in your bed because it was the only way I could sleep…like I needed to be close to you in some way or something." And Rachel lets out a small laugh at that, so Santana finishes with, "Don't tell anyone that, but I had to say it for argument's sake."

Rachel makes a gesture of zipping her lips and then she lets out a small sigh, their knees touching and Santana takes Rachel's hand into hers, "So, I'm gonna kiss you again, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me that before every time you kiss me." Rachel laughs.

And Santana can't help but smile at that either, "I know, but I feel like I have to prepare myself too… still kind of takes my breath away." _Ick, _she really did just say that and Santana mentally face palms herself but Rachel seemed to like the comment so she just moves in closer.

"You kind of take my breath away too, I guess." Rachel says softly before their lips connect and Santana smiles against the kiss because fuck, when did she get so goddamn cheesy?

**I think the chapter's a bit short, but I wanted to get something quick done. Too much homework, but I'm too obsessed with writing this! **

**Next chapter will be better, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

How do you really miss something you never had? The pregnancy wasn't exactly a pleasant surprise at first but if there was anything Rachel's learned about herself, it's that she was freaking great at taking things as they come; good, bad or otherwise. Sure it altered her plan a little bit, and she had to scrap the perfect picture that was finally coming together to add a whole new human being that she, herself would be 100% accountable for (no thanks to Brody), but she was more than willing to take it on. She even found herself looking over baby names and Kurt and Santana's support just made her more excited than nervous even though all odds were kind of (most definitely) going against her- "New York does not make it easier on a pregnant 18 year old, Rachel." Her dads had said but she insisted she was going to stay even though she would never admit out loud that she had absolutely no idea exactly where her life was headed at that point.

But the main thing was that she had accepted it; she accepted the situation that she was in and she had decided that she was going to be excited and that this baby was going to have more love than it will ever need.

And then it all kind of disappeared as fast as it had come and she doesn't know which was a bigger shock.

"Rach?"

Kurt's standing at the window to the fire escape, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts. "You're home." She says softly with a small smile and she gestures for him to come outside with her.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold." He says softly, draping a blanket over them as he sits next to her. She looks over at him for a second to smile and then looks back out into the New York skyline in the distance.

"How are you doing? With everything? " He asks and Rachel can tell he's being extremely careful with his words.

She breathes in deeply and pulls her knees up to her chest and then rests her head on Kurt's shoulder, "I'm better." She says softly and she smiles to herself a little when her mind kind of wanders to a certain girl that made things suck a little less. It's been a few days since she and Santana came back from Lima and Kurt's barely been home because of work so Santana took it upon herself to book the next few days off so Rachel didn't have to be alone. But when someone had called in sick at the diner, Santana had no choice but to go in (with much resistance nonetheless).

She feels Kurt nod his head a bit and then let out a sigh, "What is it, Kurt?" she asks, still looking through the railing of the fire escape.

"I just wanna ask once…" Rachel knows where this is going so she moves her head so her chin is resting on his shoulder and she nods, gesturing for him to go on. "You and Santana…"

And then Rachel smiles because she never thought that would sound so good together, "Yeah…me and Santana."

Kurt kind of makes a face and Rachel takes it as an "Ok, you need to elaborate" face.

But then she really doesn't know what the answer to that either, so she shrugs and then says, "I didn't really expect it either."

Kurt seems to take that for what it is for right now and nods because if there was anything he's learned about his best friend, it's that Rachel Berry knows what she wants.

"Are you two crazy?" The two look back in unison to see Santana standing just inside of the window, arms folded over herself at an attempt for some warmth. "It's freezing out there!"

Rachel stands up, bringing Kurt up with her, "You're off early." She says as she takes Santana's hand to help her back in to the loft.

"I didn't know when Lady Hummel was going to be home and I didn't want to leave you unsupervised in case you attempted to cook." Santana says in a matter-of-fact tone of voice as she gestures towards the plastic bag of takeout food sitting at the kitchen table, "Dinner's ready."

Rachel can feel herself smiling and she places a kiss on Santana's cheek and it was so natural that she didn't even realize what she did until she notices Kurt's face.

"Oh, come off it, Barbara Bush." Santana says, rolling her eyes at Kurt as she takes Rachel's hand and walks over to the table.

"I didn't even say anything!" he pipes in, pulling a chair out before plopping himself down in front of the two girls, "It's just…different, that's all." But he's smiling genuinely so Rachel smiles back. Yeah, things are sucking much less.

**I'm sorry for not updating for a few days guys! And that this chapter is so short. But it's exam season so it's hard finding time to write. But the next update will be either tomorrow or the next day so don't fret. Give me prompts and ideas in the mean time!**

**Love ya'll**


	8. Chapter 8

Working at the Spotlight Diner really isn't as bad as Santana thought it would be. Sure, the customers can be annoying, and she can't even walk by her boss without feeling like she's being undressed with his eyes…_but,_ it's enough extra cash, the tips aren't bad and she gets to practice her singing and bust out a few moves every hour or so. It really could be much, much worse.

The only thing she absolutely _hates_ is the graveyard shifts. She can only handle serving drunk, singing Broadway freaks (and she uses that term in a very loving way considering, well, Rachel and Kurt…and she _was _in show choir so…) for so long until she's ready to shove her own head in the oven. So after a massive amount of convincing (and wearing her skirt just a few inches shorter than she normally would), Gunther's promised to only schedule her for the graveyard shifts only when he absolutely needs to.

And because it was an extremely dead day at the diner for a Thursday, Gunther gave Santana permission to leave early (the short skirts never, ever disappoint). It's barely four o'clock in the afternoon so she decides to text Rachel to see if she wanted to finally go to that new exhibit at the MoMa she's been _dying _to see—Santana's been refusing, based on the fact that she read the brochure and part of the exhibit is a bed that the artist slept in for a month straight or something and decided it should be called art—and Rachel's been pouting about it so, whatever. She's in a good mood, she can handle an hour or so looking at art or some dirty bed.

Ten minutes later, Rachel still hasn't messaged her back and Santana's not going to stay much longer at the diner in case the dinner rush comes in early and Gunther decides he wants to change his mind. So Santana buys two slices of the carrot cake that Rachel's been obsessed with and heads on home.

She's just around the corner from the loft, glancing at her phone every few minutes to see if there are any messages, but there isn't and she's getting slightly annoyed. Only slightly.

She turns the corner and is about to pass by the coffee shop she usually grabs her coffee from in the morning when she notices a familiar face sitting by the window.

Santana feels the sudden urge to walk in there and tear him a new asshole for having the _audacity_ to even show his face around _her neighborhood_ until she notices who was sitting right across from him, and then she notices the way he reaches over and takes Rachel's hand in his and then Santana's stomach is in her throat and she practically jogs home so she doesn't even notice that she's dropped the box of dessert on the ground.

…

"Thanks for coming to meet with me."

Rachel just kind of looks at him for a second and then shakes her head, "Well the way you were blowing up my phone for the past two days was starting to get annoying fast." She says flatly and Brody looks down at his own hands for a second looking sorry enough so she says, "And I guess you have the right to know what happened. And despite the fact that you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with it, it was still _your_ baby, after all."

"Look, Rach, I'm sorry you had to go through that alone—

"I didn't have to go through it alone." Rachel mutters easily and leans herself on the back of the chair, "Kurt and Santana were more than willing to support me through it."

_Shit. Santana._ She doesn't exactly know how the girl would react to finding out that she came to meet Brody, but she's not going to lie about it either, so she picks up her phone because Brody suddenly doesn't know what else to say, and finds that her battery's dead. Whatever, Santana won't be home until later tonight anyway. She can tell her then.

Rachel drops her phone back in her purse and then feels Brody's hand on top of hers.

"Rach, listen, I'm sorry, okay? I've been thinking about this for months and I feel terrible for how I reacted—

Rachel snorts back a laugh, "That's the thing though, Brody." She begins, pulling her hand away, "You had months to think about this and you're _just _getting a hold of me now? Why, because you found out that I lost the baby and you didn't have to feel so responsible for it anymore?" She's on her feet at this point, "Please stop calling me. This whole thing is done."

"Rachel, come on…"

The girl's already picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Don't. I don't even know why I came and wasted my time."

And she really couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough. She wants to call Santana, and she wants to forget the fact that Brody ever existed in her life.

…

Rachel slides the loft door close and leans her back against it for a second, closing her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. This emotion is new for her; it's pure anger. How _dare _he even think that it was okay for him to walk back into her life when he made it ever so clear four months ago that he wanted out because _she _would be holding _him _back from his future?

"Didn't think you would be home so soon."

Rachel eyes snap open and notices Santana sitting on the couch, "Oh. I didn't know you would be home." She says, walking closer to her.

"You would have if you had read the text message I sent you." Santana snaps, a little too harshly probably because Rachel stopped in her tracks.

"San, I was—

Santana gets up from the couch and picks up her coat that was already sitting right next to her, "Yeah I know, you were with Brody." She says, not looking at the other girl anymore because, fuck she's way too pissed off and she keeps thinking about the image of Brody and Rachel together and she feels herself clench her fists even tighter.

"Can we talk about this?" Rachel asks pleadingly and Santana ignores the slight break in her voice because Rachel crying will defeat the whole purpose of her needing to be pissed right now so she puts on her coat, getting closer to the door, "Where are you going?" the smaller girls asks, and fuck, why is she still trying to push this right now?

"Out before I say something I'm going to regret." Santana's starting to see red now and she just needs to be away from this loft and away from this girl.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Santana turns around to face the other girl, her hand at the door, "That this was a mistake and that I need to stop falling for my best friends because it just turns to shit." She snaps before stepping out of the loft and sliding the door close behind her.

Because yeah, she totally would have regretted that.

…

Yup, totally regretting it now.

Santana ran down the stairs and out into the street and the only solid thought that her brain seems to be holding on to at this point is the image of Rachel's face right before she closed the door behind her. Like _she _had the right to be upset…when no she didn't because Santana's the one that's getting the shit end of the stick here.

She's not about to go through this again. Once with Brittany was enough and she can't decide if she's more mad at Rachel for doing this to her or if she's more angry at herself for _letting _Rachel do this to her again.

She pulls at her coat, trying to ignore the cold wind because she can feel her eyes starting to water and she's convincing herself that it's only because of the cold.

"Hey!"

Santana stops walking and turns around to see Rachel walking briskly towards her, half way putting her coat on and Santana wants to turn right back around but her feet seem to be planted on the ground beneath her and Rachel gets close enough that she can see actual hurt in her eyes and Santana huddles into herself at an attempt to keep her composure.

"You really couldn't stand to hear me out for 10 seconds?" Rachel manages to say and Santana can hear the slight strain in her voice.

"You don't have to explain anything, this was all a big mistake—

"Will you stop calling it that?" Rachel's voice is rising further causing Santana to close her mouth and choke back the rest of her sentence, "And just please, let me speak."

Santana doesn't say anything else so Rachel takes that as a cue to go on, "Brody and I are over, okay? That was the purpose of us meeting today." Rachel says, emphatic, "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was going to see him but _this_…"she holds out her hand and waves in between them, "is what I was trying to avoid."

Santana kind of rocks back on her feet and begins to open her mouth to say something but Rachel holds out her hand again, "I'm not done." She says firmly, "I understand why you're so guarded with this because of what you had to go through before, but I'm not Brittany okay?" Santana's breath hitches and she twists her neck to look away, but then Rachel's hand is on her arm forcing her to look at her again, "Santana, do you believe me?"

It's not disappointment she's seeing on Rachel's face, at least not in Santana herself. She's almost pleading and Santana uncurls her fingers and she can feel them tingling because of how tightly she was holding on. She was wrong and the feeling makes her a bit dizzy, because _Rachel Berry_ is pleading for _her _right now.

They must have been standing there for a second too long without her speaking because she notices Rachel's shoulders drop, her arms at her sides, "You can't punish me for what Brittany did to you," and her voice quivers enough that Santana kind of snaps back to what was happening.

"I'm not," Santana manages to choke out, "I mean, I'm trying, okay?"

That small reassurance seems to lift Rachel again so she moves closer, "Okay well, can we stop avoiding whatever this is and just…I want this to work, okay?" she says softly and Santana feels a small smile tug at her lips so Rachel continues, "You and me? I know it's nothing either of us expected but it happened and—

Santana closes the distance between them and presses her lips against Rachel's and yeah it's not at all expected but she would be lying if she said it's not something she wants more than anything right now. She pulls away gently, and she can feel Rachel lacing her fingers around hers.

"Let's go back inside." She mutters softly, pulling Rachel back to the direction of the loft.

The shorter girl kind of pulls her back and makes a face of resolve that Santana is much too familiar with, "Wait, so is that a yes?"

Santana lets out a small laugh and rolls her eyes, "God, Berry, Yes. It's a yes, okay? Now let's go, I'm cold."

"Well you were the one who ran out into the cold, Drama Queen." Santana looks back at the other girl and notices that smirk again.


	9. Chapter 9Chapter 5 AU

_**Someone requested a few chapters ago that they would love to see an alternate to Chapter 5 where Rachel doesn't lose the baby. An AU to my AU if you will; this is a few months from Chapter 4...mostly I wanted to drabble around and this idea's been floating around in my mind for a while so why not put it on here? I wrote it fairly quickly. I'm on some pretty sweet drugs from a root canal so pardon any grammar mistakes...or if it doesn't make a lot of sense haha.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

As much as Santana loves being in bed with Rachel, (and she seriously does, because pregnancy apparently makes you the biggest hornball ever and that mixed with a Rachel Berry species…well, she can't even begin to talk about how amazing _that's_ been) but this whole sleeping for 20 of the 24 hours in the day is getting old really fast.

And today's a big day. Santana's got big plans and Rachel's the main feature.

"Wakey, wakey."

Rachel flutters her eyes open to see Santana next to her, arm propped up on her elbow.

"What?" Rachel drags the whiney voice and Santana hears a mumbled "I'm still sleepy" and she pulls the smaller girl into her arms tightly before she gets the chance to roll over and away from her.

"Oh, I know…" Santana says in that voice she reserves for Rachel and Rachel only, "But we need to get you out of this bed and out the door, but first..." She says before dropping a kiss on the other girl's cheek and moving herself out of the bed.

Rachel kind of sits up and squints at her girlfriend, eyes still sensitive to the light, "Where are we going?"

Santana winks at her and walks over to the dresser, "It's a surprise, mama."

"What did you call me?"

Santana doesn't need to turn around to know the face that Rachel's making right now and she laughs to herself and finishes the box that she had put together for the _big day_.

"You heard me." She mutters, tying the bow and she can feel Rachel staring at her back and trying to see what the hell she's actually up to. She finally pulls herself up and turns around, her arms stretched out towards Rachel as she holds the box tied in a big blue bow and a smile plastered on her face, "Happy Mother's Day!"

Rachel stares at her for a second and Santana's smile doesn't falter when Rachel asks, "It's Mother's Day?"

Santana nods and walks over to the bed and plops herself next to her girlfriend as she watches her stare at the box with a small smile on her face and Santana manages to stop herself from attacking her with kisses because she looks so cute looking so confused and at a loss for words for once.

"San, you didn't have to…" Rachel says quietly and she's choking back the tears because, really, she often forgets how exactly their universe had altered from just 3 years ago and seriously, given the circumstances, how did she get this lucky?

"Yes I did. Now open it!" Santana says excitedly, pulling at the bow herself and Rachel laughs and brings Santana closer to her for a kiss on the cheek before lifting up the cover and it was like she was looking at the best moments of her life in one box.

The box consisted of a DVD of the day they won nationals, pictures of them in Glee club and Rachel laughs tearfully at the image of her in her skirt and stockings and Santana in her Cheerios uniform. There were CD's of Glee Club covers they've done, ticket stubs from the choir shows and gold star stickers. She picks up a picture of the first sonogram pictures she got to take home and then a small light blue onesie that says "Mommy's little star" on the front.

"These are just some of the bits and pieces of our lives that lead us to this." Santana says quietly, taking the smaller girl's hand into her own, "And he can look at this one day and know how amazing his mom is and where she came from and where it all began."

Rachel looks up at her, tears in her eyes and she pulls Santana closer to her and she wants to make sure the kiss does justice to exactly what she's feeling right now and she thinks it does because Santana sinks deeper into it before pulling away just enough to let out a breathy laugh, "So you like it?" she asks, bringing up a hand to touch Rachel's cheek softly.

Rachel nods and presses their foreheads together, "Santana, this is amazing. You're amazing."

The other girl scrunches her nose jokingly and then smiles, "Well, so are you." She says softly, pressing their lips together again.

….

_One Year Later_

"Anyone home?" Santana yells out, closing the door behind her.

"In the dining room!" she hears Rachel yell out and Santana smiles and hides the small box behind her back.

She starts to walk towards the other room and tries to ignore the butterflies going literally fucking crazy in her stomach right now. Trying to act nonchalant, she yells out "Rach, did you make that bomb mac and cheese for dinner again? Because—

Santana stops at the doorway and sees Rachel holding Matthew in her arms, a soother in his mouth and a big hand written sign that says "Happy Mama's Day!" hanging above the mantel. On the table is a candle lit dinner and on Santana's plate sits a small velvet box with a note saying_, Oh, and will you marry us?_

"Rach…"

The shorter girl walks over to where Santana's feet seem to have been firmly planted and she blinks back the tears and takes her girlfriend's hand, "I know you said that if one of us were to do this that it would be a simple quick question. But this is the only simple I could come up with and I don't want to wait anymore…" Rachel's kind of rocking Matthew back and forth; out of nervousness probably because her kid—_their kid_—has never been fussy. Santana kind of looks at her for a second and then lets out a small laugh, and shakes her head.

"Santana! This is serious!" Rachel whines, tugging at the other girl's hand, "And don't you dare shake your head at me right now!"

"I'm not saying no." She says softly, pressing a soft kiss on Rachel's lips quickly and then on the baby's forehead, "It's just… I can't believe you beat me to it." And she does the first thing her brain manages to come up with and she finds herself on one knee in front of Rachel.

Santana knows Rachel isn't really _that_ surprised, but the shorter girl puts the back of her hand against her lips anyway while Santana puts the ring on Rachel's left hand, tears already brimming her eyes, "And here I thought I would be topping your Mother's Day present from last year." Rachel says with a tearful laugh and she pulls Santana up and against her lips again.

Santana pulls away after a few seconds and gently takes Matthew from Rachel's arms, "Looks like it's finally gonna be official, buddy. You're gonna have two moms now." She mutters softly holding the baby's head gently against her cheek.

"He always has." Rachel says with a smile as she takes the ring from table and then puts the ring on Santana's finger.


End file.
